


咕噜，威廉回家前后ver.

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [2]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 意识流情节不明本意是黑一黑睡王子但是走向变得非常奇怪……
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: Daily life of Astral World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	咕噜，威廉回家前后ver.

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流情节不明
> 
> 本意是黑一黑睡王子但是走向变得非常奇怪……

威廉来之前的王子：

身为人偶最初的战士，古鲁瓦尔多其实做过很多不属于战士这一名称所限定的事情。比如说被人偶指使着将茸兔扒皮放血，然后架在火上做成一道能入口的…也仅仅是能入口下咽的食物；举着人偶好让她能够到高处的…在洋馆里是挂满了蛛网的书，古旧的无法打开的木盒，不知道是干什么用的项圈等等，而在满是危险的野外就会变成有着奇怪纹饰的硬币，卡在枝杈上的玻璃瓶，还有不知道为什么会凭空生长的花朵之类的东西。比古鲁瓦尔多迟一些到来的红发战士倒是饶有兴味地就“为什么人偶才能发现那些东西”做过研究——虽然那在另一群自诩为研究者的家伙们看来就是个笑话——但不管哪个在他那双血红色的眼里看来，都毫无意义。

古鲁瓦尔多总觉得醒后的一切都贫乏无味。最初战士的人数有限，人偶总是带着他出门，斩杀怪物是为数不多能够让他能够感受到“活着”这一事实的活动——尽管人偶在一开始就已经明白地告诉所有的战士，他们并不算活着，灵魂是他们仅余下的部分，只是由于星幽界的特殊从而感觉上如同活着罢了。在他看来，活着并不是他人能决定的，是自己，而他活着的时刻，就在他夺走其他生命，或者是自己的生命被夺走的时候。

随着洋馆里人数的增加，他出门的次数减少了，好在人偶对没能出征的战士们并没有限制，除了拆掉洋馆这一不可能的任务之外，她放任他们。毕竟不论是谁，都无法违抗认真起来的她的任何意愿。

随意狩猎自然不错，可星幽界的怪物除了提供剑锋劈开血肉的美妙触感之外，没有其他任何乐趣可言，它们不会哀嚎，也不懂什么叫做濒死，就连从创口流出的液体都冰冷寡淡，一眨眼就消散了。死亡之于他也变成了一件遥不可及的事情，致命伤也不过失神片刻，睁眼时，身体已经完好无损，疼痛也迟钝褪色成模糊刮擦一般，一口气就散去了。

刚开始让他觉得颇不寻常的人偶，在征求她的同意并肢解过几次之后，也变得索然无味。看着不管被拆碎到何种程度，都不会感到疼痛和恐惧，也不会流出血液，甚至还平板着一张脸对自己肢体部分评头论足的模样，古鲁瓦尔多很快就不再在意这具莫名被赋予行动能力的人偶。于是，他剩下唯一去处的就只有沉睡。

星幽界无所谓生死，没有正经的白天黑夜之分，没有灵魂的人偶与只有灵魂的战士们也没有饮食等等生理需求，硬要说起来，更像是死者对过往的习惯延续。古鲁瓦尔多倒不在乎，这死后的世界省去了诸多琐事，让他觉得安静不少。能让人失去意识与清醒的沉睡，虽然缺少让人回味再三的腥甜，不过多少也让他从乏味的无所事事中解脱。更何况这里异常地安静，比起他模糊记忆中几乎永不停歇的蚊蝇滋扰，显然更适合入眠。

于是洋馆一大景观便是无论何时何地都在沉眠的王子殿下。除了每个人都有的卧室和私人领地之外，后院的草地和苍老的榉树，正厅的长榻，壁炉旁的摇椅上都能见到他熟睡的模样。就连人偶带他出门探索时，古鲁瓦尔多也能瞌睡连连，以至于矮身钻过岩穴时，不小心忘记弯腰，令肩上的人偶狠狠磕到了额头。回馆时布劳大惊小怪的呼喊很是引起了轰动，不过人偶挥挥手，事情也就这么揭过去了。接下来的几个月古鲁瓦尔多不是被克扣了三餐分量就是被连队成员狠狠嘲笑，可惜对于心思不知飘在何处的黑王子，哪样都不痛不痒——至少表面看起来是这样。就算在外，他的我行我素常常令队友不忍直视，迷迷糊糊之间拿剑柄敲蝙蝠，理所当然被避开，用剑尖刺巨蛙，结果对准的是一旁的泥块之类意外层出不穷。就连一向没什么表情的人偶都会默默转开视线，示意一旁无聊待机的战士们去接替几乎没有清醒时候的古鲁瓦尔多。

威廉来了之后的王子：

虽然还是常常随处倒头就睡，但是一睡不醒的情况却也少了许多。过去除了人偶之外谁都不想接近睡眠中的黑王子——看他睡得熟，可胆敢接近他五步之内的人，就等没一个人的下场不是被锋利非常的剑尖抵着喉咙。反正睡死过去也不会怎么样，星幽界也不存在感冒之类活人的疾病，所有人都默认随他去了。可威廉来了之后，总是能看见他愁眉苦脸却又一般正经地摇醒他的殿下，语重心长的劝说对方不要养成这种不健康的生活习惯。

从没对谁和颜悦色过的王子总也能面无表情又耐着性子听完他家少佐的长篇大论，当然，之后照旧随地找个地方就睡。两人之间就重复着这样的过程，让洋馆里的其他人暗暗惊奇。有着兔子昵昵称偶尔会露出诡异微笑的少女在餐桌上对粉色短发的同伴咬耳朵道，王子绝对是在玩弄少佐，她的女伴则歪歪头，表示大哥哥其实应该都知道，只是他想太多又放不下。一旁优雅进食的女将军和曾经的敌手们，架势巨大机械的两人，则只相视一笑，她们渐渐恢复的过往里除了仇视其实还有其他很多乐事。

当然，这是女性之间的悄悄话，成年的男性们对此毫不知情。和古鲁瓦尔多共事过一段时间的一群人中，爽朗豪快的家伙们毫不留情地当着本人的面嘲笑黑王子竟然还需要被人照顾，回应他们的通常只有冷淡的一瞥。前辈则会感叹能有个放心交托后背的朋友是件非常重要的事情，不小心听到这话的威廉找到对方想要认真严肃地更正所谓朋友的错误认知，却莫名陷入了连队惯例的集训中，还是不知为什么会路过训练场的古鲁瓦尔多把人从车轮战中捞出来的。在生时唯一当得起王子友人这一名号的银长直·性别为男的前审查官则为挚友的改变—尽管当事人对此似乎持否定意见—而倍感欣慰，声称若是自己早知有少佐这样对他意义非凡的人士存在，大概他们之间就可以避免许多不愉快了。这话如之前一样，不知怎么辗转被传递到了橘发的前军人那里，后者闻言除了胃痛看起来更加严重了之外，在面对王子时也越发毕恭毕敬—在人前，他简直不敢和古鲁瓦尔多并行，执意要落后几步，并且称呼也更加谨慎起来。这样的情形让前审查官很是过意不去，但在他打算和威廉好好谈一谈自己那脾气和举止都古怪地有些过分了的友人时，得到的却只有“王子殿下的行为总是有他自己的考量，作为部下只要遵从就可以了。”“我非常敬佩和敬仰殿下，能侍奉他是我的光荣。”以及“阁下身为殿下挚友，也应注意言辞，以免引发不必要的误解。”这番话让布列依斯多少有些哭笑不得，但继续对话下去看起来也只会让一板一眼的威廉更紧张，他礼貌地转开了话题。在一番关于花花草草和如何照顾不谙世事的孩子们的愉快交流后，白发的战士友好地与前军人道别，好让后者能专注于温室的培育中。

离开了温室的布列依斯没花多少时间就找到了在不远处的树荫下打盹的好友，枕着胡乱揉成一团的披风，侧身面向树干，手边是那把不知跟了他多久的剑，剑柄上缠着的布条已经被磨烂，剑鞘伤痕累累，显示了主人的暴行。虽然知道好友并没有起床气，但生性稳妥的前审查官仍在安全距离停下了脚步，盘腿坐下，顺便掏出了之前不知是谁落在大厅的《异界游记》，颇有兴味地读了起来。

几乎大半本被翻过后，古鲁瓦尔多才慢悠悠地翻了个身，坐起来正对着布列依斯，可那双红色的眼睛仍然没有焦距，表明其实本人还不甚清醒。

“……战士握住少女的手，许下承诺，他们会一起回到他的祖国。” 看完故事的最后一句，布列依斯合上了书，看向了靠着树干，合着眼睛，一副又要睡过去的古鲁瓦尔多，忍不住问道：

“你现在还觉得这里是安宁的场所吗？”

树下的青年睁开眼，眼神疑惑，不了解为什么他又提及此事。

习惯了旧友的一言不发，布列依斯继续道，“我曾经觉得你可悲，现在想来大概是我太武断。但比起我们刚刚重逢时，这里-”他回头示意他们所居住的洋馆，“-已经大不相同，而你也应该取回了一部分的记忆。现在的你，还是有着同样的想法吗？”

“你知道我所渴求的东西吗，布列依斯？”红色的眼眸看着自己曾经的同伴，声音轻柔和缓。如果不是太清楚他对死亡和鲜血的异常狂热，布列依斯几乎要错觉眼前不是曾和自己在连队中出生入死的同伴，而是在某个他从未习惯的奢靡宴会上擦肩而过的陌生贵族—当然后者也是古鲁瓦尔多的另一面，只是在连队中时他没有机会展现罢了。

“血…和死亡？”他略有些迟疑地给出了答案。对方脸上略过一丝笑意，眼里的迷惑和漫不经心衬出让布列依斯毛骨悚然的异质天真，某种太过熟悉而被他刻意回避的不知名恐惧在心底蔓延。

“我渴求的东西…”顿了顿，视线转向温室的方向，然后又低头看着握剑的手，“虽然并不清楚到底是什么，但是，大概，我已经得到了。”

前审查官依旧一头雾水，但古鲁瓦尔多谈话的意愿显然到此为止，黑王子轻声告退，站起身，径自抓起披风甩过肩膀，拎起剑，便离开了。

几天后的清晨时分，人偶召集了出门的战士们。这一次随她出门的是古鲁瓦尔多，威廉和不知为什么连着好几个晚上睡不安稳的布列依斯。小心翼翼地让人偶坐在自己肩上，布列回头看了看显然还眼神飘忽的好友，强打起精神，暗暗告诫自己要留心。

今天探索的区域是空旷的高地，天色依旧低沉，前路晦暗不清，狂风总猝不及防地呼啸而过，留下刀割一般的刺痛。面无表情的人偶示意方向，战士们则遵从她的指引。

今天的组合分外安静，三名战士都不是喜欢说话的类型，人偶也一如往常地沉默着，只在必要的时候小小出声。

他们的剑早就出鞘——在这片陌生的土地上，什么都有可能突然变成敌人。一路上他们看过太多，就连那些看似弱小的兔子和野蛙，人畜无害的磷火，在不留意的瞬间都会带来强烈的痛楚。

再一次遇见的是锈迹斑斑的剑。

布列刚抬手摆起架势，就看见威廉已经一个箭步冲了上去，细剑扛下了锋锐的刃身，拼着自己被砍伤的危险打散了被阴冷冤魂所缠身的可怕武器。古鲁瓦尔多则 一如往常，虽然看得出警戒的架势，却连剑也没有出鞘。

布列依斯有限的记忆里，没有和威廉并肩作战的部分，反倒是来到此处之后，与旧友共事的机会增多，让他对古鲁瓦尔多寡淡的性格有了更进一步认知。和队友维持最低限度的友好，如非必要绝不会有进一步的往来，喜好独自一人，当然，对杀戮的沉迷倒是一如既往，只是这晦暗的世界模糊了生死的界限，让他难以尽兴——至少看起来是这样，于是便整日长睡不醒。

没多远，他们又遭遇了巨大的蜘蛛群的围攻。小心将人偶带离战斗范围，布列依斯在内心感叹了再一次冲上前的威廉的奋不顾身，正要上前援助，却被另一个人影抢先越了过去。落在他们身后一步的古鲁瓦尔多不知什么时候清醒了，如疾风一般直接冲入了战斗中。剑光闪过，刺入威廉左臂的尖钳被一分为二，怪物似乎是害怕一般倒退了，却在片刻后不依不饶地猛然拉近了距离。对于老练的战士来说这莽撞的攻击毫无意义，黑王子面对直接朝着自己胸口的尖刺甚至连躲避都吝啬，剑锋直接将怪物的头部一分为二。失去动力的可怕武器微微颤颤地顿了片刻，颓然倒下。

而一旁的威廉，与其说是站独自战斗，更像是为了配合古鲁瓦尔多的疯狂进攻而进行的掩护。他牢牢守住黑王子地背后，不让任何攻击趁隙而入，却完全忽视了对自己的保护，简直另一种意义上的疯狂。

为了人偶的安全无法上前的布列依斯隐约觉得有什么不对劲的地方，不是关于自己那早已深陷杀戮之中的旧友，而是关于另外一名看起来宛如常人的前军人。但来不及深思，战斗就已经结束。

拄着剑站在尸块旁的古鲁瓦尔多脸上还带着莫名的笑意，脸颊边是飞溅上的一抹红色。对比他的轻微划伤和一旁已经满是伤口的威廉，痕迹的来源一目了然。他转身看向威廉，收入眼底的是对方紧锁的眉和因为受伤而痛苦的神情。

怪物们的残余化作黑色的烟气散去了，没有风，雾气环绕着他们两人，在一片寂静中，眼前这个人痛苦的神情和一身的鲜血无比鲜明，那双眼睛里是切切实实的烦扰。

“库鲁托少佐。”

“……是，殿下。”大概因为战斗和疼痛而满了半拍的回答，嘶哑却坚定。

“靠近一点。”

“是。”虽然有疑问，但却毫不犹豫地执行了。

能闻到鲜血的味道，脸颊上那一道痕迹也似乎在燃烧，这一片混沌里，唯有眼前这个人身上，混杂着浓烈的血和死亡的味道，让他觉得平静而安宁。这是他好不容易得到的稀有藏品，一定会好好珍惜。

“古鲁瓦尔多，威廉，走了。”人偶平板地喊着他们的名字，示意已经落下一段距离的两名战士跟上。

银灰色短发的战士轻轻抹去了脸上的鲜血，对着人偶说道：

“我累了，可以回去吗？”

似乎是被他这从未有过的反问惊住了，金发的人偶有好一会都发不出声来，最后，她点点头：

“既然古鲁瓦尔多这么说了，今天就到这里为止吧。”

END


End file.
